<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures of a Thousand Futures by meveryotherday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971543">Pictures of a Thousand Futures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryotherday/pseuds/meveryotherday'>meveryotherday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Jealousy, Plans For The Future, Poetry, Slice of Life, Villanelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryotherday/pseuds/meveryotherday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amongst them is the perception that future can be exchanged.<br/>Poetry of Villanelle Form in Iambic Pentameter by meveryotherday.<br/>Special thanks to Asya Cusima and Peter Gundry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures of a Thousand Futures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To breathe is to imagine; not to see,<br/>Still tethered to one side the safety rail,<br/>For ambition is but too brash of me,</p><p>The unbreathed word discloses fear with glee<br/>Across the brain towards the labeled trail:<br/>To breathe is to imagine; not to see,</p><p>Before my time they were defined and free<br/>The pictures of a thousand futures sale,<br/>For ambition is but too brash of me,</p><p>These ventures that will ne'er be mine I flee<br/>The ill-advised sad tyranny I fail,<br/>To breathe is to imagine; not to see,</p><p>I story view from over shoulder lee<br/>The willingness sound to wind chimes avail<br/>For ambition is but too brash of me,</p><p>My own unfiltered envy says foresee,<br/>Much superficial; pioneer of sail,<br/>To breathe is to imagine; not to see,<br/>For ambition is but too brash of me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>